In Hostile Lands
by Animaneya
Summary: "She-cats are beneath us," Dust hissed. Adder nodded eagerly. Berry's stomach twisted at the look in the kit's eyes. He soaked in every word as if it were from his father. Without thinking she wrapped her tail around Tori. The she-kit looked up at her with wide eyes. Berry felt tears begin to form when she thought of the future that lay before her small daughter.
1. Prologue

EmberClan(resides in the side of a mountain. They live in tunnels and are very close to their warrior ancestors)

Leader- Smokestar- ginger-and-grey tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice is Bluepaw_

Deputy- Blazetail- golden tom with white tail and paws

Med. Cat- Flowerstripe- tabby-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

1\. Blackbriar- black tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice is Hawkpaw_

2\. Icestorm- white she-cat with gray splotches and leaf green eyes

3\. Juniperflower- dark ginger she-cat with white splotches and yellow eyes

4\. Eaglefeather- golden tabby tom with brown tabby markings and yellow eyes

5\. Grayfeather- light grey tom with darker grey paws and tail-tip and yellow eyes

 _Apprentice is Sharppaw_

6\. Brambletail- golden tabby tom with brown eyes

7\. Lostflower- light gray, fluffy she-cat with intense light blue eyes

8\. Smolderstripe- white tom with ginger stripe running down his back from ears to tail-tip and ginger paws, muzzle, and ears with amber eyes

Apprentices

1\. Bluepaw- blue-grey with silver spots

2\. Hawkpaw- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

3\. Sharppaw- light grey tom with white rings around his eyes and a ginger tail

Queens

1\. Ashstep- silvery-gray she-cat(mother to Eaglefeather's kits: Redkit- dark ginger tom with amber eyes, Rockkit- dark grey tom with blue eyes, and Fawnkit- tan she-cat with white paws)

2\. Whitepool- white she-cat with blue eyes(mother to Bramblestail's kits: Russetkit- dark ginger she-cat and Pebblekit- dusty golden she-cat)

3\. Frecklefoot- sandy ginger she-cat with black flecks on her legs and green eyes(expecting Grayfeather's kits)

Elders

1\. Cavernrose- once beautiful cream-and-brown she-cat with green eyes

2\. Elmbranch- pale brown tom with green eyes

3\. Tunnelfoot- dark brown tom with black paws and black ears

DuskClan(reside in a large forest next to the mountain)

Leader- Goldenstar- black tom with white mark on left eye and golden-amber eyes

Deputy- Scorchwind- long furred white tom with blue-grey eyes

Med. Cat- Hollystorm- black she-cat with green eyes

Warriors

1\. Whitepelt- white tom with golden dappled pelt and golden eyes

 _Apprentice is Firepaw_

2\. Dawnshadow- creamy white with green eyes

 _Apprentice is Honeypaw_

3\. Oakfur- brown tom

 _Apprentice is Wildpaw_

4\. Silverheart- silvery-blue with bright-green eyes

 _Apprentice is Lilypaw_

5\. Featherheart- silver-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice is Shadowpaw_

6\. Swifttail- golden tabby tom with black splotches

Apprentices

1\. Wildpaw- caramel brown she cat with amber eyes

2\. Shadowpaw- black she cat with green eyes

3\. Firepaw- bright ginger she cat with green eyes

4\. Honeypaw- golden tabby she-cat

5\. Lilypaw- white- she-cat with bright green eyes

Queens

1\. Moontail- black she-cat with white crescent moon mark on chest and brown eyes(mother to Goldenstar's kits: Foxkit- black tom with long muzzle, one brown eye and one amber eye and Lightkit- sleek black she-cat with white forepaws and light brown eyes)

2\. Tawnyshade- pretty brown tabby she-cat with unusual blue eyes(mother to Swifttail's kits: Sunkit- golden tabby she-cat, Nightkit- dark brown tabby she-cat with black paws, and Moonkit- white she-cat with golden splotches)

Elders

1\. Brittletail- white tom with half a brown tail

2\. Birdsong- black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

3\. Gingerpatch- white she-cat with a ginger chest

SwampClan(lies in the swamp next to the forest and mountain)

Leader- Cricketstar- sandy brown she-cat with luminous yellow eyes

Deputy- Heavysnow- huge pure with tom with green eyes

Med. Cat- Whisperwind- silver she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes

 _Apprentice is Silverpaw_

Warriors

1\. Stoneheart- black tom with grey flecks and grey eyes

 _Apprentice is Darkpaw_

2\. Blizzardstone- blue she-cat with amber eyes

3\. Swiftstrike- yellow tom with black stripes and long tail with green eyes

4\. Lionfur- golden brown tom with more fur around his neck

5\. Redheart- redish with white at his paws and underbelly

6\. Stormtail- black tom with white forepaws and white chest and ears

 _Apprentice is Windpaw_

7\. Jaystorm- light blue tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice is Lakepaw_

Apprentices

1\. Silverpaw- light silver tom with light blue eyes

2\. Lakepaw- light blue she-cat with brown eyes

3\. Darkpaw-black tom with green eyes

4\. Windpaw- dark silver tom with darker silver stripes with dark blue eyes

Queens

1\. Moonshine- red, white, and orange she-cat with a moon crest on her head(expecting Lionfur's kits)

2\. Stormleaf- dark silver she-cat with green eyes(mother to Jaystorm's kits: Mistkit- sleek light blue tom with dark blue eyes, Hawkkit- light silver tom with brown stripes and amber eyes, and Lightningkit- cream colored tom with yellow stripes and amber eyes)

Elders

1\. Featherdust- frail dusty grey tom with blind blue eyes

2\. Fernpool- small dark grey she-cat with a matted pelt and amber eyes

Tree Grounds(group of toms that live on the other side of DuskClan's forest. Lead by one tom who has complete control. Anyone who doesn't listen to him faces death or banishment.)

Leader- Rudder- dark brown-and-white tom with glowing green eyes

Heir- Oats- cream-and-brown tom with green eyes

Second in Command- Dust- brown tabby tom with brown flecks on his flank

Powerful Rouges(rouges that are close to the leader and support him. ALL TOMS)

1\. Fox- dark ginger tom with long muzzle and green eyes

 _Training Thorn_

2\. Wasp- grey tabby tom with amber eyes

3\. Jay- blue-grey tom with bright blue eyes

 _Training Buffer_

4\. Root- reddish brown male with dark brown ears, paws, legs, and tail and yellow eyes

5\. Boots- white tom with two black front paws

6\. Rat- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

 _Training Mud_

7\. Ash- grey-and-white tom with blue eyes

8\. Thrush- tan tabby tom

Rouges(rouges that don't necessarily support the leader, but were forced to be in the group. ALL TOMS)

1\. Bear- very large dark brown tom with silver stripes down his tail and face

2\. Tank- silver tom with white chest, muzzle, tail-tip, and belly fur and scars lining his flank

 _Training Tumble_

3\. Tie- black tom with white chest fur and amber eyes that glow golden

4\. Socks- black tom with two white front paws

5\. Thunder- white tom with ginger-and-silver flecks

6\. Kyle- yellow tom with green eyes

 _Training Eagle_

7\. Snail- pale yellow tom with grey eyes and white underbelly

8\. Bounder- large grey tom with green eyes

9\. Whimper- frail tabby tom with sickly blue eyes

10\. Phil- grey tom with darker flecks

11\. Fang- ginger-and-grey tom with yellow eyes

12\. Flip- ginger tabby tom with green eyes

13\. Crow- skinny black tom with a grey stripe on his back

14\. Scar- brown tabby tom with a long scar running down his flank that has removed most of his fur

Trainees(All the young toms being trained)

1\. Tumble- long-legged light gray tom with blue eyes

2\. Thorn- large long-haired white tom with dark green eyes

3\. Buffer- grey tabby tom with black paws

4\. Eagle- golden-brown tom with white paws and white chest

5\. Mud- dark brown tom with yellow eyes

City Grounds(group of she-cats that live in the city next to the forest. They are lead by the Tree Ground's leader's mate. They must hunt for the toms and for themselves. When the group is short on cats the leader forces them to mate with some of the toms)

Leader's Mate- Ants- ginger she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Powerful Rouges(rouges that are treated better than the other she-cats and support their leader. ALL SHE-CATS)

1\. Cider- skinny pale ginger she-cat with a long scar running down her flank

 _Training Rue_

2\. Window- very light colored silver she-cat with white patches and clear blue eyes

3\. Rivermist- pretty white tabby she-cat with blue eyes(formally from DuskClan)

4\. Leah- dappled ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

 _Training Firefly_

5\. Concrete- bulky mottled grey she-cat with green eyes

 _Training Leaf_

6\. Amber- white she-cat with amber eyes

Rouges(she-cats that are treated badly and don't necessarily support the leader, but were forced into the group. ALL SHE-CATS)

1\. Frost- white she cat with amber eyes

2\. Spider- dark brown she-cat with large yellow eyes

 _Training Cora_

3\. Sarah- ginger she-cat with white underbelly, chest, and paws

 _Training Ginny_

4\. Jeans- blue-grey she-cat

 _Training Mint_

5\. Lantern- yellow she-cat with amber eyes

6\. Marigold- golden she-cat with green eyes and white stripes

 _Training Chip_

7\. Gloriana- silver tabby with amber eyes

8\. Moth- cream she-cat with green eyes

 _Training Fennel_

9\. Wing- cream she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes

Trainees(young she-cats being trained)

1\. Cora- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

2\. Rue- small dark brown she-cat with darker paws

3\. Fennel- pale creamy-white she-cat with yellow eyes

4\. Firefly- white she-cat with ginger flecks

5\. Leaf- black she-cat with green eyes

6\. Mint- cream-and-tabby she-cat with blue eyes

7\. Ginny- ginger she-cat

8\. Chip- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Mountain Lands(group of toms that live on the other side of EmberClan's mountains. The only thing separating them from the Tree Grounds is the City Grounds. Lead by one tom who has complete control. Anyone who doesn't listen to him faces death or banishment)

Leader- Falcon- silver tom with brown stripes and brown eyes

Heir- Riley- brown tom with silver flecks

Second in Command- Lion- golden tom with ginger stripes and blue eyes

Powerful Rouges(rouges that are close to the leader and support him. ALL TOMS)

1\. Lizard- skinny pale ginger tom with black paws and amber eyes

2\. Ram- muscular cream colored tom with blue eyes

3\. Coyote- lanky brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 _Training Talon_

4\. Crag- grey tom with darker paws and tail-tip

5\. Freeze- white tom with blue eyes

 _Training Goat_

6\. Jackal- pale brown tabby tom with white patches

Rouges(rouges that don't necessarily support the leader, but were forced to be in the group. ALL TOMS)

1\. Howl- dark brown tom with silvery eyes

2\. Peak- dusty grey tom with amber eyes

 _Training Patch_

3\. Jet- white tom with a grey back and blue eyes

4\. Jumper- white tom with a grey back and blue eyes

 _Training Saber_

5\. Sam- fiery ginger tom with green eyes

6\. Timber- matted brown tom with green eyes

7\. Fleas- white tom with grey flecks

 _Training Jack_

8\. Gale- black tom with grey paws and blue eyes

9\. Peary- yellow tom with yellow eyes

10\. Flood- blue-grey tom with brown paws and blue eyes

11\. Bone- white tom with grey stripes and amber eyes

12\. Beaver- dark brown tom with white patches on his back

 _Training Bean_

13\. Slick- silver-and-brown tom with a very fluffy tail

14\. Pine- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

15\. Pistol- dark grey tom with a black underbelly

16\. Burr- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Trainees(All the young toms being trained)

1\. Patch- grey tom with patches of fur permanently missing and bright green eyes

2\. Goat- grey-white tom with black paws

3\. Saber- silver tabby tom

4\. Talon- dark tabby tom with amber eyes

5\. Jack- white tom with amber eyes

6\. Bean- pale brown tom with ginger paws and ears

Waste Lands(group of she-cats that live in the rockiest and most desolate part of the mountains. They are lead by the Mountain Land's leader's mate. They must hunt for the toms and for themselves. When the group is short on cats the leader forces them to mate with some of the toms)

Leader's Mate- Stream- black-and-white she-cat with silver flecks

Powerful Rouges(rouges that are treated better than the other she-cats and support their leader. ALL SHE-CATS)

1\. Flare- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

2\. Sunset- golden-and-ginger she-cat with blue eyes

3\. Shower- blue-grey-and-silver she-cat with blue eyes

 _Training Twister_

4\. Fawn- pale brown she-cat with white flecks

5\. Vixen- dark ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and a white tail-tip and amber eyes

6\. Hazel- tan tabby-and-white she-cat with hazel eyes and an extremely long tail(the leader's only daughter)

Rouges(she-cats that are treated badly and don't necessarily support the leader, but were forced into the group. ALL SHE-CATS)

1\. Frame- jet black she cat with gold rimmed eyes and thin lines circling her paws and striking yellow eyes

2\. Cloud- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

 _Training Swoop_

3\. Goldie- gold-and-white she-cat

 _Training Fireworks_

4\. Breeze- dark grey, almost black, she-cat

 _Training Rain_

5\. Julie- golden she-cat with white paws

6\. Bush- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

7\. Twilight- grey-and-black she-cat with amber eyes

 _Training Serpent_

8\. Hail- black she-cat with light grey flecks

9\. Mouse- wiry brown she-cat

10\. Squirrel- fluffy brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Trainees(young she-cats being trained)

1\. Rain- gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

2\. Fireworks- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

3\. Twister- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

4\. Serpent- black she-cat with a white tail

5\. Swoop- jet black she-cat

Nursing Meadow(she-cats from both rouge groups come here after they have kits. They must still stay in the city or mountains when they are expecting. After their kits are big enough to be trained they must return to either the mountains or city)

Queens

1\. Berry- pale grey she-cat(Dust)

2\. Sunflower- bright golden she-cat with ginger tabby markings(Ram)

3\. Red- dark ginger she-cat, almost red(Lion)

4\. Nut- solid brown she cat with lighter yellow eyes(Howl)

5\. Skipper- pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes and white paws with amber eyes(Lizard)

6\. Sprite- bright white she-cat with blue eyes(Bear)

7\. Snow- white she-cat with green eyes(Coyote)

8\. Bella- black she-cat with one white paw(Tie)

Kits.

1\. Tori- pale grey tabby she-cat (Berry's daughter)

2\. Muscat- dark grey tom with tabby markings on his legs (Berry's son)

3\. Pebble- dusty golden she-cat with brown eyes (Sunflower's daughter)

4\. Foggy- creamy she-cat with blue eyes (Sunflower's daughter)

5\. Ticket- golden tom with bright amber eyes (Sunflower's son)

6\. Adder- ginger-and-golden tom with yellow eyes (Red's son)

7\. Smudge- white male with light brown smudges and pale yellow eyes (Nut's son)

8\. Frosty- fluffy white she-cat with brown stripes and blue eyes (Nut's daughter)

9\. Spots- white tom with black ears, legs, and tail (Skipper's son)

10\. Sparrow- brown tabby tom with very dark stripes and sharp yellow eyes(Sprite's son)

11\. Flower- white she-cat with tiny black spots( Sprite's daughter)

12\. Tick- large black tom with a splash of white on his stomach, one white left forepaw, and green eyes (Snow's son)

13\. Oliver- long-legged dark brown tom with yellow eyes (Snow's son)

14\. Spook- black she-cat with three white paws and half a white muzzle (Bella's daughter)

15\. Coal- black tom with green eyes (Bella's son)

Healer's Nook(a group of four cats that live apart from the rouge groups in a grassy meadow outside the city. They have a knowledge of herbs and cats go to them if they are sick or wounded)

Main Healer- Wheat- tabby tom with dark blue eyes and a scarred pelt

Younger Healers

1\. Bonfire- cute tortoiseshell she-cat with white all over her belly and brown eyes(more of a wondering med. cat that stays with Wheat from time to time and teaches them more about herbs)

2\. Sky- pale misty grey tom with sky blue eyes

3\. Willow- tortoiseshell she-cat with silver tabby stripes and green eyes

Kittypets(cats that live with housefolk and aren't a part of the rouge groups or the clans. Some of them answer the cry for help from the rouges and join the rebel group)

1\. Flower- gray she-cat with green eyes

2\. Chili- black-and-white tom with amber eyes

3\. Chewy- long haired dark brown tom with yellow eyes

4\. Matthew- light tabby tom with darker paws

5\. Lily- cream she-cat with amber eyes

6\. Esther- golden she-cat

7\. Becky- brown tabby she-cat with fluffy fur

Mains:

EmberClan- Smolderstripe(mine), Lostflower(munchkineater), Bluepaw(Blue)

DuskClan- Dawnshadow(Dawnshadow of Fireclan), Silverheart(lavi0123), Moontail(MewMewLight271)

SwampClan- Silverpaw(Silverfeather2)

Tree Grounds- Thorn(Dahliastarr)

City Grounds- Spider(Dahliastarr)

Mountain Lands- Jackal(TwistedBandit)

Waste Lands- Hazel(mine), Frame(guest), Rain(I forgot your name. Sorry!)

Nursing Meadow- Berry(mine)

Healer's Nook- Wheat(mine)

Kittypets- Chewy(mine), Chili(mine)

 **Prologue**

The moon rose into the sky and cast the world in a silver shine. The side of the mountain glowed, illuminating the sleeping bodies of cats tucked into their nests. One cat sat alone on the top of the mountain.

He was a young tom with frosty white fur. Stretching from his head all the way down his tail was a ginger stripe. He twitched one ginger ear and gazed over the land with bright amber eyes.

A breeze blew over the bare rocks and he fluffed up his fur against the cold. All around him the night was still. He glanced up at the sky in time to see a shooting star blaze by, leaving a glistening golden trail that vanished after a few heartbeats.

A cat gasped from one of the caves beneath him. The young cat looked down at his clanmates to see who was awake. A tabby-and-white she-cat stood by herself on a small ledge outside one of the caves. Her amber eyes were wide and they stared after the shooting star with a strange intensity.

The young tom longed to ask her what it meant, but he dared not break his silent vigil. The she-cat stood for a few more moments gazing at the sky then she whisked around and leapt from her ledge onto another one above her. Without a moment's hesitation she plunged into the darkness of a cave.

The ginger-and-white tom blinked after her then sighed. He sat up and resumed his silent watch over the camp.

A dark brown tom with long fur perched on top of a fence outside a very large Twoleg nest. His yellow eyes watched the shadows for any sign of movement. Brown ears pricked as a young tom stepped forward. He dipped his head to the older cat.

"Greetings Chewy," the young tom mewed. His fur was black with white legs and a white face. He had wide round amber eyes that betrayed his youth. Chewy leapt down from his perch and stood in front of him.

"What have you come for Chili?" Chewy asked. His deep voice echoed through the rows upon rows of concrete buildings.

"They're at it again," Chili said. All formality was lost as he lashed his tail and unsheathed his claws. "I think it's serious this time," he said.

"You shouldn't get involved," Chewy growled. He knew this young cat was just foolish enough to think he could stand against one of the Tree Ground toms.

"But it's Sarah," Chili blurted out. Chewy froze. His yellow eyes narrowed at the younger tom.

"Are you sure?" he demanded. Chili nodded earnestly. Chewy lashed his tail. Going meant he'd be dragged into the affairs of the strange rouge cats. He had no desire to do that, but Sara was in danger. She needed him! "Lead the way," he ordered.

"Should we get anyone else?" Chili asked.

"How many are there?" Chewy asked.

"Just one," Chili answered. Chewy shook his head.

"We should be enough. I doubt anyone else would come anyways," he lashed his tail at the thought of his fellow kittypets. All of them were no doubt sleeping peacefully with their Housefolk.

Chewy was pulled out of his thoughts as Chili raced down an alley way. Chewy tore after him. The city was a maze and it was easy to get lost in it. Even someone who had been there for as long as Chewy had could get turned around. He kept close to Chili knowing the young tom had a remarkable memory of where everything was.

A pale grey she-cat nestled into her nest of moss and curled around her two young kits. She was surrounded by other queens and their kits. The whole meadow was filled with she-cats and their kits.

Her stomach rumbled and her kits whimpered slightly. The grey queen licked the top of their heads. Both where grey like herself. The she-kit was a paler tabby while the tom was a dark grey tabby. Neither had opened their eyes yet.

An owl hooted above her. The queen wrapped her tail protectively around her kits. The next few moons would be the easiest moons of their lives. She wanted them to make the most of it. No owl would dare touch them.

She searched the sky with pale blue eyes for the bird. She spotted the black outline against the star scattered sky. As she watched it swooped down towards the nesting queens.

"Owl," she screeched the warning. The cats around her stumbled to their paws to stand over their kits. The grey she-cat was already standing over her kits by the time the owl arrived. It went for a nest on the outer edge of the group of cats.

The she-cat screamed and clawed at it. The grey queen's paws itched to help, but she dared not leave her kits. The owl opened its wide wings and glided away. The queen yowled after it and the grey she-cat knew it had gotten a kit.

"Who was it Sunflower?" a dark red she-cat asked the golden tabby who had been attacked.

"Ragwort," Sunflower sobbed. "My son," she collapsed next to her three remaining kits. The grey queen felt a rush of terror for the golden queen.

"But you still have Ticket," another queen pointed out. Sunflower nodded and looked fondly at her kit. The grey queen let out a sigh of relief.

"We're lucky it wasn't one of us right?" the dark red queen mewed to the pale grey queen. She nodded.

"I don't know what would have happened to Tori and I if it had taken Muscat," the she-cat stared down at her two kits.

"Dust would have had your tails," the she-cat muttered darkly. "He's never been easy on his mates Berry," she growled. Berry twitched her ears.

"I know," she sighed. "I'm lucky I had a tom my first time Red." The darker she-cat nodded.

"Lion isn't that bad, but he likes to impress other cats. Being second in command he has to follow the rules," Red mewed. Berry nodded. Both she and Red bore the kits of the second in command for their groups.

"We better get some sleep so we can hunt tomorrow," Berry mewed. Red nodded and settled around her only kit. Berry laid her head down and attempted to go to sleep, but she knew it probably wouldn't come.

 **A/N:**

 **So yeah this is a story I had up a long time ago, but I never finished it. Lately I've been rereading and rewriting my old stories. This just happens to be my favorite so I figured I'd put it back up here. The majority of the cats are from a create-a-cat I had a looooong time ago so I do not take credit for them. Just as I don't take credit for the Warriors books. I only own the idea for this story. I already have some of the chapters written and ready to go so I'll be updating rather quickly at first. I hope you all enjoy it. If you have any thoughts, questions, or comments then please review. I love getting feedback! Sorry for such a long wait on this story. I'll try my best to make it worth it(:**

 **-Animaneya**


	2. EmberClan

Chapter One: EmberClan

Smolderstripe yawned as the first pale light of dawn streaked across a watery sky. He had been up all night, keeping a silent vigil after his warrior ceremony. His eyelids drooped over his amber eyes, momentarily obscuring his vision before he blinked them back into place.

As he sat there Blazetail padded out of the cave that was used as the warrior den. The golden tom stretched, flexing his muscles in the sun that was beginning to lighten the sky. After giving his ear a good scratch he gave a mighty bound and landed on one of the ledges that was jutting out of the cliff face.

Smolderstripe watched his white tail disappear into the shadows of the tunnel and sighed in relief. It was the only tunnel that led to the top of the mountain. _Blazetail must be coming to relieve me_ , Smolderstripe thought. He glanced at the gap in between two boulders where the tunnel let out.

As he suspected the golden deputy strolled out of the entrance. He walked up to Smolderstripe and dipped his head. "You can go now Smolderstripe. You're vigil is over," he mewed.

"Finally," Smolderstripe snapped, now that he could speak. "I thought you were going to sleep forever." A hard glint came into Blazetail's eyes, but he didn't say anything. Smolderstripe smirked and stalked past him, making sure his tail hit him.

"Oh and Smolderstripe," Blazetail began.

"What?" Smolderstripe whipped around to face him.

"Blackbriar is leading a hunting patrol with Hawkpaw and Eaglefeather. You need to go with them," he grinned. Smolderstripe lashed his tail.

"I'm going to sleep," Smolderstripe growled. "I've been up all night." Blazetail shrugged.

"Should have thought of that before." Smolderstripe bristled and turned his back on his deputy.

"Who does he think he is to order me around?" he muttered under his breath as he stalked down the tunnel. He could barely make out the light from the other end of the tunnel, but as he rounded a turn he caught sight of the outside world. Picking up his pace he trotted into the morning light.

Below him Whitepool was sunning herself outside the nursery while her two kits play fought on the wide ledge that jutted out from the cave. She waved her tail in greeting to him and Smolderstripe flicked his ear in return. Still below him, but higher up than the nursery was the warriors den. Blackbriar and Eaglefeather were washing themselves by the entrance. Smolderstripe dropped down next to them.

"Good morning Smolderstripe," Blackbriar purred. "How's it feel to be a warrior?"

"Great," Smolderstripe grinned. He pushed by them and into the tunnel that lead into the warriors den. Juniperflower, Brambletail, and Lostflower were gone. _Dawn patrol_ , he thought absentmindedly. Picking his way over to an unoccupied nest he curled up in the moss and bracken and drifted to sleep.

***********************************Page break**********************************

Bluepaw blinked open her eyes and found herself still tucked into her nest in the apprentices den. Sharppaw was snoring loudly next to her and Hawkpaw's nest was empty. Smolderpaw's nest was empty too.

"He never goes on the dawn patrol," she muttered. Then she remembered he had been made a warrior last night. "Smolderstripe now," she purred.

"What about him?" Sharppaw grumbled groggily from his nest. Bluepaw rolled her eyes.

"Nothing fur-ball," she poked the grey tom with her paw. He grunted and rolled over in his nest.

"Leave me alone. I'm sleeping," he mewed. His voice was muffled from the moss and bracken.

"You're the one who butted into the conversation," Bluepaw retorted.

"The conversation with yourself," Sharppaw responded. Bluepaw felt the heat in her cheeks and was glad Sharppaw had his back to her. She cuffed his ears before giving herself a quick grooming. Finished with her blue-grey fur, Bluepaw scampered out of the den.

She blinked as sunlight flooded her vision. After she got used to it she scrambled down from the ledge outside the apprentices den and landed at the stream that ran next to the camp. Bending down she lapped up the mountain chilled water. Sitting by the edge she surveyed the camp as it rose.

The EmberClan camp was safely nestled in a valley between two mountains. The camps were caves and tunnels in the side of the mountain. The warriors den, the nursery, and the elders den were on one side while the apprentices den, the leader's den, and the medicine cat den were on the other.

The nursery lay almost directly at the stream, as did the apprentices den. The warriors den was above it and to the side. The elders den was next to the warriors den. On the other side of the stream the apprentices den was the lowest, the medicine cat den was diagonal from it and then the leader's den was at the top.

Whitepool was lying on the ledge outside the nursery while Russetkit and Pebblekit wrestled next to her. Ashstep was washing herself in the shadows of the cave. Cavernrose and Tunnelfoot, two of the clan elders, were dozing in the morning light outside their den.

Icestorm was eating outside the warriors den with Grayfeather. Bluepaw glanced around for her mentor, but he was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged and headed for the freshkill pile next to the stream.

Grabbing a plump mouse she settled down to eat outside the apprentices den. She pricked her ears as Sharppaw stumbled out of the den. "Decide to get up?" she glanced at him. His grey-and-white fur was ruffled from sleep.

"I couldn't fall back to sleep after you woke me up," he snapped. Bluepaw shrugged.

"Sharppaw," Grayfeather called to his apprentice. Sharppaw glanced at his mentor. "How about we go do some battle practice after breakfast?" he suggested. Sharppaw smiled and nodded excitedly. He trotted away from Bluepaw to grab some freshkill.

Finishing her mouse Bluepaw looked around for her mentor again. He was just stepping out of his den when she saw him. His grey-and-ginger coat was sleek and thick. Smokestar glanced around the camp before jumping from ledge to ledge until he reached Bluepaw's side by the stream.

"Good morning Smokestar," Bluepaw dipped her head. "What are we doing today?" she asked, hoping they could do some battle practice just like Sharppaw.

"Is Smolderstripe in the warriors den?" he asked, completely ignoring Bluepaw's question. She wasn't surprised or offended by Smokestar choosing his son over her. She knew the story behind them, every cat in the clan did! Smokestar's mate was Cloudspark, the prettiest warrior in the clans.

When they found out they were expecting kits both parents were overjoyed. Cloudspark got every luxury a queen could have. Unfortunately the kits were born premature and Cloudspark died in the kitting. Two of the kits died too. Smolderstripe was the only one to survive.

Smokestar adored his son. He treated him better than any cat and always doted on him and gave him extra freshkill. Ever since birth Smolderstripe was told he was the best cat and he owned the world. Apparently he was pretty much destined to be the next leader.

"I think so," Bluepaw finally answered her leader. He nodded then bounded to the dark cave. Bluepaw sighed.

"Hey Bluepaw," Grayfeather called. Bluepaw glanced at the tom. He was standing on the trail that led out of camp and into the mountains. Sharppaw was next to him, his claws gripping the rocky path so he wouldn't tumble down the mountain. "Want to train with us?" he asked.

"Sure," Bluepaw grinned. She raced over the hard terrain and up the trail to reach them.

*************************************Page break********************************

Lostflower bounded down the rocky trail without wincing as the hot stones hit her pads. The sun shone brightly and warmed her fluffy grey fur. She increased her pace until she was practically flying down the mountain side.

She skidded to a halt at the bottom of the mountain. The scent markers were in front of her, warning she was next to DuskClan territory. Lostflower glanced behind her at the rest of the patrol. Juniperflower and Brambletail were following her much more slowly.

They picked their way over the rocks and avoided the more sharp stones. Lostflower sighed and sat down to wait. She neatly wrapped her tail around her paws and gazed over the border.

DuskClan territory was a dense forest. The undergrowth was thick and it always seemed to be dark. Lostflower guessed it must get lighter in some parts of their territory. It was wrong for cats to have to live in the shadows instead of in the sun.

"Was that necessary?" Brambletail asked when they reached her. Lostflower turned from DuskClan territory. His voice was firm, but his brown eyes were alight with amusement. Lostflower just shrugged.

"Let her be young," Juniperflower smiled and nudged the older tom. Brambletail fluffed up his golden fur and shoved her back.

"Have you two forgotten we're on a patrol?" Lostflower stood up straight and puffed up her chest, using her grown-up voice. Juniperflower laughed and Brambletail rolled his eyes.

"Yes Lostflower," he smiled. Juniperflower took the lead as they padded along the border. Brambletail stopped to remark the border before the DuskClan trees slowly melted into the dead hollow trees of the swamp.

The scent drifting across the border changed too, signaling they were standing next to SwampClan territory now. Juniperflower stopped to mark the border while Brambletail and Lostflower continued on.

"I wonder how SwampClan cats stand it," Lostflower gazed across the border. "I'd hate to live in the mud all the time." Brambletail nodded his head in agreement.

"No wonder they try to take our territory," he mewed. Just then Juniperflower arrived.

"But we don't let them have it," Juniperflower growled, lashing her tail with satisfaction. "The last time they tried we sent them right back over the border with their tails between their legs." Brambletail and Lostflower grinned.

"They won't be so eager to try that again," Lostflower purred.

"But the clans are at peace now so they shouldn't be trying it anyways," Brambletail mentioned.

"Times of peace don't last forever," Juniperflower pointed out. "And when it's over we'll be ready," she slashed her claws over the dusty path in front of her. Lostflower felt a rush of pride for her clan. She hadn't been born there, but she was glad she lived there now. As a kit she'd been found in one of the tunnels. She couldn't imagine a life outside of EmberClan.

"Let's get on with the patrol," Brambletail waved his tail and took the lead. Juniperflower let him take over. She fell back and walked with Lostflower.

 **A/N:**

 **So here's the first chapter. It was mainly so you could meet some of the main characters. Smolderstripe is mine and I absolutely love him. He's so snobby and arrogant I just adore him lol. The next chapter will be from the pov of probably my favorite rouge. She's legit lol. Now I'd like to take the time to thank Lazerkat for reviewing. You are awesome my new friend(: I'm sorry about the switching povs being confusing. The page break I used didn't carry over onto fanfic so I'm trying this one now. I hope it helped in this chapter. Okay now the first person to review on this chapter gets a *drum roll* Smolderstripe plushie! Cause he's a pretty kitty :D**

 **-Animaneya**


	3. Rogues

Chapter Two: Rouges

Spider drug her tongue over one raw, cracked pad. The blood was hot on her tongue and she winced as she swallowed it. A car whizzed by her hiding place behind a dumpster. She jumped in surprise, they didn't usually drive down this road.

Flinching as she put her paw back down, she padded out from behind the dumpster. Rotten Twoleg rubbish spilled over the sides and caused an awful stench to rise in the air. Spider had been living there for so long it didn't even bother her anymore.

She cautiously approached the edge of the road. Her pricked ears couldn't pick up the sound of an approaching car so she trotted across the hard black surface. The other side of the road was lined with large buildings the Twolegs lived in and worked in. She knew what a few of them were called. She even knew one that threw out food to the strays in the city.

As she walked down the street Twolegs began to stumble out of the doors, awakening after a long night of sleeping. One of them hurried by her and almost stepped on her tail. Spider jumped in surprise and high-tailed it into a bush on the edge of the sidewalk.

She practically landed on a mouse and managed to kill it before it could escape. The warm smell made her jaws water and Spider marveled at her luck. Mouse was a rare treat and the toms usually took them all. Knowing she still had a few hours before they arrived for breakfast she gulped down the plump rodent.

Feeling better than she had in ages she crept back out from under the bush and slunk down a nearby alley. The sidewalk was full of Twolegs now and wasn't safe for cats. She would have to stick to the alleyways and possibly even the roofs.

Scenting the air she could pick up the ever present stench of car fuel, Twolegs, and their rubbish. Under lacing the usual city smells she could detect fresh meat. Opening her jaws to let the aroma flood over her scent glands she tried to pinpoint where the smell was coming from.

Scrambling onto the ledge of a window she was able to smell better. From her new vantage point she could see farther down the alley. As she watched one of the doors opened and a Twoleg appeared. He dropped a large black bag into the alley next to another dumpster then disappeared back into the building, closing the door behind him.

Spider jumped down and pattered over to the bag to investigate. A sweet fragrance was coming from the bag and she unsheathed her claws to cut it open. Pale meat spilled onto the cement next to her. It wasn't the fresh meat she had scented, but it wasn't rotten either. Picking up as much as she could carry she struggled down the alley and into the next one.

The meat blocked her sense of smell, leaving her vulnerable. Spider glanced around, checking for any other cats or dogs that might take her food. The sound of muffled foot falls came from behind her and Spider whipped around. A pale ginger she-cat stood behind her flanked by a dappled ginger she-cat and a bulky mottled grey she-cat.

"Hey Spider," the pale ginger she-cat purred. Her purr was twisted so that it sounded like claws against stone.

"Hey Cider," Spider placed the meat on the ground and stepped in front of it.

"What'cha got there?" Cider asked. She eyed the meat hungrily.

"It's for the toms," Spider unsheathed her claws.

"Don't get hostile Spidey," the mottled grey she-cat grinned. "We just wanna have some fun," she kinked her tail over her back and stalked forward. Spider barred her teeth.

"I don't feel like having fun," she growled.

"Oh come on Spider," the last cat mewed. She moved around Spider in the opposite direction of the grey she-cat. Cider stayed facing Spider from the front. Her nose quivered as she scented the air.

"I smell mouse. Have you been eating mouse?" she asked Spider. Spider kept her jaws closed, refusing to fall for whatever trick they were playing.

"Answer her," the grey she-cat whacked Spider over the head, almost making her fall. The edges of her vision blurred and Spider blinked until they were back to normal.

"Don't be harsh Concrete," Cider mewed to the mottled she-cat. "That's my job," she added with a crooked grin.

"I thought that was Rudder's job," Spider hissed. The other ginger slashed her ears.

"Don't show him disrespect or you'll be out of the city before you can say 'mouse'," she growled.

"That'd be great," Spider snapped. Cider narrowed her eyes.

"Perhaps Leah can arrange that," she mewed. Leah smirked and nodded. "Then again, I heard Rudder's in a bad mood. He might just kill you instead. It takes less work than having to drive you off." The other she-cats laughed and Spider shrank away from them.

"Have anything else to say?" Concrete asked. Spider remained silent. "Then we'll just take this and go," she slipped her paws under Spider and pulled out the meat. Leah and Cider grabbed it and they raced off.

Spider lashed her tail in annoyance. She glanced at the sky and to her horror she realized it was time the toms were arriving. Her brown fur fluffed up in worry and she raced back down the alleyway to the bag of meat.

When she arrived she found it already picked over by someone else. "Oh no," she breathed. Hastily she checked the air for more food. All she could pick up was the normal city scents.

Running back to the alley where Cider and her gang ambushed her she began to pick through the dumpsters she came across for anything. When she finally made it to the park all she had was half of a french-fry.

The other she-cats were sitting in the shade of the trees, in the less populated part of the park with their food lying in front of them. Spider sat at the end of the line, next to Lantern who had a scrawny blackbird.

After Spider was seated the toms walked out of the trees. Rudder was in the lead; his brown-and-white pelt gleamed in the shadows. Oats was to his right, Dust to his left. The Tree Grounds leader stalked up to his mate, Ants, and eyed the squirrel she had caught.

"Well I've definitely seen better," he rolled it over with one foot. Ants said nothing, her amber eyes watching him. Finally he tucked into the squirrel after licking her cheek. Spider could see Ants sag in relief.

Now that Rudder was eating the other toms came over. Spider hoped she'd get Tie, he was nicer than most toms and would only complain about the french-fry instead of hurt her. To her horror she saw Fox making his way to her.

He narrowed his eyes at the french-fry then snatched the blackbird from Lantern. After taking a bite he cuffed her over the head and sent her flying into a bush. "Too scrawny and tough," he growled. Lantern lowered herself to the ground, her eyes wide with fear.

"That's it?" Root's growl made her turn away from Fox and Lantern. Root was eyeing the french-fry with distaste. "Of course I don't expect much from you," he sliced his claws across her cheek, making blood drip down her fur.

"You better have something better when we come back," he growled, swallowing the french-fry in one gulp. Spider nodded hastily.

"I won't disappoint you," she promised. Root's yellow eyes blazed.

"Did I say you could talk?" he roared. He leapt on Spider, digging his claws into her chest. Spider crumbled beneath him and whimpered. Root smirked. "That's what I thought," he backed off of her. Turning around, he stalked over to the rest of the toms who had finished eating.

Spider lay on her back after he left, breathing deeply, and waiting for the world to stop spinning. A nose gently nudged her and she caught sight of Lantern's yellow fur. "Are you ok?" she asked as she helped Spider to her paws.

"Yea, thanks," Spider panted. Lantern nodded.

"I would have helped you find food if you had asked," she mewed quietly, keeping her amber eyes on the ground.

"It's fine," Spider mewed. "I can take care of myself," she declared.

"No talking while we eat," Dust's angry yowl silenced them. Spider sat back down and stared ahead, ignoring Root's glare.

*************************************Page break********************************

Berry tore into the vole hungrily. It was scrawny and tough, but Berry ate it anyways. Red had managed to bring down a plump squirrel from a tree in the Tree Grounds. They were lucky there had been no toms around.

With one more bite the vole was stripped of all its meat. Her stomach still felt empty, but Berry wouldn't have time to go hunting again. Sunflower had been watching their kits while she and Red hunted and now she was hunting while they watched her kits.

Tori, Pebble, and Foggy were chasing butterflies through the tall grasses of the meadow. Muscat, Ticket, and Adder were play fighting close to the nests. Adder fought strongly and seemed to be the leader of the group. His ginger-and-golden fur showed signs of both his parents, but his personality was very different.

Instead of being the even tempered Lion or the compassionate Red he was fierce and rude like Dust. Ticket and Muscat followed his lead, both of them viscous and mean. Berry's stomach growled loudly and she glanced at Red in embarrassment.

The dark ginger she-cat pushed the remains of her squirrel towards her. "Eat," she ordered.

"It's yours, you caught it," Berry pushed it back. Red shook her head.

"I only have to feed one kit, you have to feed two," she argued.

"But," Berry began.

"If you don't eat it someone else will or it will rot and attract foxes," Red pointed out. Berry sighed and pulled it back to her. Secretly she was thrilled at the thought of more food, but she didn't like the idea of stealing from Red. They had become fast friends after brining their kits here. This was Red's second litter with Lion, her first being Fireworks and Sampson, who had died in training.

Tori and Muscat were Berry's first litter. Dust's old mate had been killed after bearing only she-cats and he had chosen Berry after her.

"Did Lion have another mate?" she asked after finishing the squirrel. Red shook her head.

"We've been together our whole lives. As second in command he gets to choose his mate and he's always chosen me," she smiled fondly. Berry smiled too, wishing she and Dust had the connection Lion and Red shared.

"Help," Pebble cried and ran to them. Her dusty golden fur fluffed up in fright.

"What is it Pebble?" Red asked.

"Adder and the others attacked us," she squealed. Berry glanced over and sure enough she could see the three toms fighting with the remaining two she-kits.

"Stay here," she told Pebble before bounding over to separate the kits. "Stop right now," she ordered. The fighting halted and the she-kits ran and hid behind her legs. Adder lashed his tiny tail.

"What are you doing? You can't order us around," he growled. Berry glared down at him.

"I can," Red mewed, moving to stand beside Berry. Adder flattened his ears, but didn't back down.

"Toms are superior. The only thing she-cats are good for are hunting and having kits," he hissed. Berry remembered hearing Dust say that to Muscat the last time he visited. Adder must have overheard for Lion would never say that to his kit.

"You are a kit," Red pointed out.

"Not for long," a new voice purred. They turned around to see the fathers padding towards them. Dust was the one who had spoken. His eyes were full of admiration for the kit, even though it wasn't his.

"Daddy," Tori ran to her father. "Muscat bit me," she held up her paw. Dust glanced at her then walked by to the toms. Tori blinked and starred after him. Berry wrapped her tail around her.

"Let me see," she mewed.

"No! I want daddy!" she turned and raced towards Nut who often looked after them when Berry and Red couldn't and Sunflower was busy.

"In a few moons you'll be able to start training," Dust purred to Muscat. Muscat puffed up his chest and smiled brightly.

"What about me?" Adder shouldered Muscat out of the way.

"You will too," Lion assured his son.

"I want Dust to say it," Adder said. His yellow eyes stared up at Dust with admiration and awe.

"You will be too. You might be ready sooner," Dust said. Adder grinned. Muscat looked crestfallen. Lion glared at Dust and pushed him aside.

"Let's go talk son," he mewed.

"No! I wanna talk to Dust. He's not some wimpy she-cat lover. He doesn't treat his mate like an equal," Adder yelled, running to hide behind Dust. Lion lashed his tail and moved to stand nose to nose with Dust.

"Give me back my son," he unsheathed his claws. Dust smirked.

"He doesn't want to be your son," Dust hissed. "Do you Adder?"

"No!" the kit mewed. "I'm gonna be a Tree Grounds tom," he declared. Lion stepped back in astonishment. Berry suddenly realized what was happening. Dust wanted to be leader and to be leader you had to have a son that was through with training. Adder would obviously reach the training size before Muscat, allowing Dust to become leader faster.

"You can't take my son," Lion roared. "I'll fight for him." He crouched in front of Dust with golden fur bristled.

"You'll have to," Dust dropped into a crouch too. Red swept her tail around Adder and tried to usher him away from the oncoming fight.

"I want to watch," he slashed her tail away with unsheathed claws. Berry found her gaze locked on the two toms that were slowly circling each other. Lion was older with broader shoulders and thick muscles. Dust was lean, but was just as strong.

With a screech of fury they both leapt and met in the air. Landing in the grass they rolled in a ball of claws and teeth. Berry and Red ushered the kits away. As they sat there, watching the two toms Berry became aware of the other queens and visiting toms gathering around them.

"Get him Dust," Bear yowled.

"Trample him Lion," Howl encouraged. Berry wanted nothing more than to run away and never have to look at the awful scene in front of her, but her eyes seemed glued to the fighting cats. Suddenly it was over. Lion's chest was pinned to the ground with Dust on his back. The Mountain Land toms growled and lashed their tails while the Tree Ground toms yowled their congratulations to Dust and even to Berry herself for gaining a new son.

"Adder is my son now," Dust hissed. He backed off of Lion and walked over to his mate and new son. Lion jumped to his paws and spit out a clump of dirt. His eyes were ablaze with fury. As Berry watched he leapt at Dust's back with claws unsheathed.

"Look out," Adder cried. Dust whipped around. Fast as lightning his claws cut through Lion's throat. The golden tom fell to the ground and gasped. His blue eyes were wide with surprise as his life drained into the grass.

Red cried out and raced to his side. "Lion," she sobbed. She pressed her nose into his fur. "Fetch Wheat," she ordered.

"It's too late," Berry mewed softly, her voice thick with sadness and sympathy. Dust whirled on her.

"Don't be kind to the enemy. She is a Waste Land cat. No talking to her," he hissed. His eyes were wild with fire and Berry stumbled back and whimpered.

"You are my son now. You will live with Berry now. Understand?" Dust asked Adder. The golden-and-ginger tom nodded. To Berry's horror he looked excited and even pleased, not sad about the death of his father, well his old father.

"Come here kits," Berry mewed softly. Muscat and Adder moved quietly to her side. Dust followed them.

"Don't let anyone or anything take them," he growled. Berry nodded. The brown tabby looked once more at his kits. "Remember my boys, she-cats are beneath us," he hissed. Adder and Muscat nodded eagerly. Berry's stomach twisted at the look in their eyes. They soaked in every word as if Dust was more than their father, as if he was a God. Without thinking Berry wrapped her tail around Tori. The she-kit looked up at her with wide eyes. Berry felt tears begin to form when she thought of the future that lay before he small daughter.

Without another word Dust turned around and stalked away.

Howl and Lizard approached Red. "Time to go back to the mountains," Lizard mewed. His voice revealed no feelings for the death of Lion.

"No!" Red shouted. "I must stay with him. With my kit! Where's Adder?" she sobbed into Lion's fur.

"I've heard of this before. Some queens go crazy after losing their kits and mate, or in this case both," Howl mewed. Lizard glanced at him.

"Maybe we should just leave her then," Lizard suggested. Howl nodded. They both turned away and headed back to the mountains. Berry approached her friend cautiously.

"Red?" she mewed quietly. Red didn't look up from Lion's body. "You should go see Wheat," Berry mewed.

"What about Adder and Lion?" she asked, her voice muffled by Lion's golden pelt.

"They're already there," Berry lied. "They're waiting for you." Red looked at her.

"Really?" she checked. Berry nodded. Shakily Red rose to her paws.

"Nut," Berry called. The brown queen glanced at her nervously. "Can you watch the kits while I take Red to Wheat?" she asked. Nut nodded and herded the kits into her nest. "Thank you." Berry rested her tail over Red's shoulders and began to lead her to the old healer's den.

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter was mainly to show you the terror the toms from the Tree Grounds force into the lives of their she-cats. They aren't very nice kitties. Even worse, they make their sons not very nice kitties! But once again I would like to thank Lazerkat for reviewing. You get the Smolderstripe plushieeee *squeals*! He's so cute :D But what did you think of Spider? She's cool right? I think she's awesome. She's all tough and independent. Wish I could be like that lol. Now please review you guys! It's really encouraging and I want to know if I do things wrong. I'm writing this stuff so I can get better so I really need the feedback. Thanks for reading though!(:**

 **-Animaneya**


	4. Superior

Chapter Three: Superior

Thorn batted lazily at a feather as it drifted by his nose. Tumble glanced at him from where he was finishing up his vole. His grey friend flicked his tail across his ear in a playful gesture. Thorn caught his tail in one white paw.

"No," Tumble called out and laughed. Thorn cuffed his ears with his free paw and snatched away the remains of his vole.

"I think I'll take this," he grabbed it and scampered into the shadows of the surrounding trees. He could hear Tumble scrambling to his paws and chasing after him from behind him.

"I'm still hungry," Tumble cried. Thorn snickered around the vole then dove behind a tree. To his horror he crashed into the ginger fur of his Trainer, Fox. The vole fell from his jaws and thudded into the grass.

Thorn leapt away from Fox with a startled yelp. "I'm sorry," he breathed. Fox gave him a green glare as he shook out his fur.

"Watch where you're going Thorn. That's earned you den duty for a month," Fox snapped, showing his white fangs. Thorn flattened his ears and stared down at his paws. Just then Tumble raced around the tree and skidded to a halt in front of Fox. His blue eyes were wide with surprise.

"Fox," he gasped. Fox looked down his muzzle at the long-legged trainee.

"I suppose it's fortunate for your unglamorous entrance Tumble. Rudder believes it's time you two were taken to the Gully," he stated with a voice that said he didn't agree at all. Thorn pricked his ears as a small flame of hope lighted his body.

"Really?" he asked, his voice an excited squeak. Fox smirked.

"Don't get hopeful Thorn. Cora is much smaller than the other she-cat trainees, it will be months still before she can visit the Gully," he said, extinguishing the flame of hope. Tumble sent him a sympathetic look.

"Will it be you taking us?" Tumble asked. Fox turned back to the grey tom.

"I'm sure you'd like that wouldn't you Tumble?" Fox sneered. "Unfortunately I have to speak with Rudder and Dust. Wasp and Jay will be accompanying you," he mewed. Thorn was happy those two had been chosen instead of Fox. Wasp was one of the kinder toms that were close to Rudder. He had a good sense of humor too. Thorn didn't know Jay, but he didn't seem that bad.

"Should we be going?" Thorn asked. Fox nodded.

"Wasp and Jay are waiting for you by the City Grounds border," he swiped his tail in the relative direction then turned and stalked away. Tumble and Thorn glanced at each other and grinned.

"Let's go," Tumble howled then pounded into the forest. Thorn chased after him, keeping sight of Tumble's grey pelt as they dashed through the green forest, now alive with life as winter let go its icy cold grip.

They slowed down a few fox lengths before the City Grounds border so Wasp and Jay wouldn't see them storming through the forest. Thorn caught up to his only friend and they walked side by side.

Wasp and Jay rose to their paws when Thorn and Tumble trotted out of the trees. The human city looked like a low grey cloud in the distance. It really wasn't that far from the forest, but it resided on a large hill that started the mountains to it appeared farther away.

"Ready to go?" Jay asked. His voice was stiff and formal. The blue-grey tom stood straight and steady too. Wasp's posture was more slouched and comfortable and he smiled when he saw them.

"Yes sir," Thorn and Tumble mewed together. They glanced sideways at each other and Thorn could see the chuckle forming in Tumble's chest.

"Then let's get going," Wasp boomed before the laugh could escape from Tumble. "There may be some pretty she-cat trainees for you to ogle at," Wasp winked at them. Tumble grinned, but Thorn just felt hot under his neck fur. Jay gave his companion a disapproving look at his joke, but began to lead them towards the Gully anyways.

"Dust and Rudder asked that we give you a quiz," Jay mewed without turning to look at them. They sighed and their excitement deflated. "Who founded the Tree Grounds and City Grounds?"

"Tree founded the Tree Grounds," Thorn answered. Tumble snorted and Thorn just stopped himself from whacking him in the back of the head. Wasp did it for him.

"Show no disrespect for the founding father of our group," he growled. All the good humor and smiles from before had disappeared from the grey tom's face. Tumble dropped to the ground and groveled at Wasp's feet. "Get up and keep walking," Wasp ordered. Tumble obeyed without talking.

"Who founded the City Grounds?" Jay asked, ignoring what had just happened.

"Lucifer developed the idea of separating the she-cats and putting them in their proper place beneath the toms," Tumble answered. Wasp gave him a nod that showed he had forgiven him for making fun of Tree.

"Who was his mate that was the first 'leader' of the City Ground she-cats?" Jay continued on with the quiz.

"Delilah," Thorn mewed as Tumble was opening his mouth to answer. Jay nodded.

"Who led the first battle against the Mountain Rouges?" Wasp asked this question. Thorn glanced at Tumble when he was unable to come up with an answer.

"Gloves," Tumble's mew was hesitant and unsure.

"No," Jay mewed. "You have den duty tomorrow," he added. Tumble flattened his ears. Thorn wished Fox gave as easy punishment as Jay.

"It was Joker," Wasp answered his own question. "Make sure you remember that." As they walked down their border to the Gully the two rouges continued with the quiz.

***********************************Page Break*********************************

Both Thorn and Tumble were exhausted by the time they reached the Gully. Wasp and Jay paused by a patch of ferns at the bottom of the hill that the city sat on. "Ready?" Wasp checked. They nodded, their energy returning as their excitement did.

Using their tails Wasp and Jay swept back the fern fronds and revealed the Gully. There was a rounded slope directly behind the plants. It was several fox lengths long and emptied into a large rounded gully in the side of the hill. It was lined by ferns and moss with a small pool in the center. Two small trees grew out of the side of the gully, their branches hanging over the small paradise and giving it good shade. Several cats were milling around in the Gully. They looked up as Jay and Wasp swept back the ferns.

"Go on down," Wasp purred. Thorn and Tumble gave each other awe struck faces then started down the slope and into the Gully. As they entered in the cats turned away and returned to their business.

Thorn recognized Boots lounging in the moss accompanied by a silver she-cat and a white she-cat. They began to laugh at something he said and the white she-cat placed her paw on his shoulder and licked his cheek. Boots flicked his tail around her neck and nuzzled her head. Not to be outdone the silver she-cat snuggled against his chest and wrapped her tail over his flank.

"Having fun Boots?" Wasp called to the black-and-white tom. Boots smirked then returned to his she-cats. Ash was there also. He was splashing water at a ginger she-cat who splashed him back then laughed and tackled him into the soft moss.

"This is the one place she-cats and toms are equal," Jay mewed. "Only Powerful Rouges have the right to enter the Gully. Trainees are brought here several times throughout their training to let them meet she-cats. When they graduate and become rouges they are cut off from the Gully unless they earn the right to be a Powerful Rouge," his blue eyes swept over the Gully.

"You may go socialize, just remember that as soon as you leave the Gully you are ranked higher than the she-cats, well you will be once you graduate," Wasp mewed. He padded off towards a mottled grey she-cat. Tumble and Thorn glanced at each other.

"What now?" Thorn asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to that pretty thing," Tumble grinned at a cream-and-tabby she-cat. Thorn rolled his eyes as his friend trotted over to the trainee. "Hi there, I'm Tumble," he wagged his eyebrows at her. Her blue eyes glimmered with amusement.

"I'm Mint," she purred.

"Wanna take a stroll?" Tumble asked, flourishing his tail to the side and bowing. Mint giggled and her friend gave her an envious look.

"Sure," she mewed. They padded off towards a shady area next to the pool of water. Thorn had to admit Mint was a pretty she-cat, but he wasn't interested in finding a she-cat 'friend.'

"Hiya," a sweet voice mewed from behind him. Thorn jumped in surprise and twirled around. A pretty white she-cat was standing behind him. She had wide blue eyes and ginger flecks scattered down her flank. "Sorry," she shuffled her flecked paws and glanced down.

"It's ok. You just startled me," Thorn mewed. She looked back up and smiled.

"My name is Firefly," she purred. The name fit her, seeing as the ginger flecks resembled the bright bugs.

"I'm Thorn," he mewed. Firefly's eyes shot open in surprise.

"Do you have a sister named Cora?" she asked. Thorn's heart froze. The world around him stilled and he became deathly aware of every noise. Jay's ear flicking, Mint blinking, and some she-cat swishing her tail all echoed through his head like a clap of thunder. Firefly's whiskers twitched and Thorn snapped out of the daze he had been in.

"Yes," he answered.

Firefly glanced at her paws then glanced around at the other cats in the Gully. Motioning with her tail for him to follow her she led him behind a springy fern plant. "She's very sick. We tried to get her to Healer's Nook but we were scared to move her. Rue went to tell Wheat, but she hasn't returned yet and it's been three days!" Firefly exclaimed. The worry was evident in her voice. It seemed to spill out of her and flow into Thorn. Suddenly a mix of emotion exploded within him. Confusion, worry, anger, and fear.

"I just though you should know," Firefly finished, looking down at her paws. Thorn nodded.

"Thank you for telling me," his voice was surprisingly calm considering the whirlpool inside him.

"No problem," she shrugged it off.

"Mint, Firefly, Leaf," a she-cat called. Firefly's ears flicked.

"That's my Trainer. I have to go," she dipped her head to Thorn then turned and padded away from him towards a ginger-and-white dappled she-cat. Thorn watched her go, the emotions inside him subsiding into a dull numbness. He hardly noticed Tumble sitting down next to him.

"That Mint is something else," he grinned. "How was her friend?" he nudged Thorn playfully. Thorn didn't even turn to look at him.

"I have to go to the City Grounds," he mewed. Tumble gave him a startled look.

"You like her that much?" he asked, glancing towards Firefly.

"My sister needs me," Thorn growled. A look of understanding passed over Tumble's face. He rested his tail-tip lightly upon Thorn's shoulders.

"I'll help you," he mewed. Thorn finally turned to look at his friend.

"Thank you," he mewed. Tumble shrugged.

"We're practically brothers so that makes Cora my sister too," he grinned.

"Thorn, Tumble," Wasp's call stopped Thorn from making a comment. They stood up as one and trotted to the rogue. "Time to go home," he mewed. "Have fun?" he asked. Tumble started babbling about his time with Mint and what they talked about. Thorn let himself zone out and started forming a plan on how to sneak into the City Grounds.

Suddenly he crashed into Tumble's haunches. Lost in thought he hadn't noticed Tumble's sudden stop. "What is it?" he asked. Tumble didn't answer, he didn't even move. Curious Thorn walked around his friend to see what the holdup was. As soon as he had he wished he hadn't.

Lying in front of them, in a puddle of her own blood, was Firefly. Her white fur was stained red and a long gash ran across her throat. Her blue eyes were opened wide with terror and seemed to stare straight at Thorn.

The bile rose in his throat and Thorn stumbled back. "Wh-what happened to her?" he chocked out as the horror and sadness over her death filled him.

"I'd say she stepped out of line, those are gashes from cat claws," Jay noted, his eyes scanning her body.

"Stepped out of line?" Tumble repeated.

"She-cats are beneath us," was all Wasp said. Thorn's eyes locked with hers once more and he saw himself reflected in their blue depths. A scared white tom with wide green eyes. He took a deep breath and stood up straighter. He had to be strong, for Firefly and more importantly Cora.

 **A/N:**

 **So originally there was another chapter in between this one and the last to show life in DuskClan, but I seriously despised that chapter. I have tried to rewrite it so many times, but it never seems to help. However I do like this chapter, mainly because I really like the rogues, so I decided to skip to this one! I really love Firefly. I just think she would make such a pretty cat! It was painful to kill her. But that's just how it goes. Now I'd like to thank this story's very first follower Trinkit the Cat! You are my new buddy! Please do review my fellow fanfictioners! And any guests that happened to be browsing through and let this story capture your interest. I'd love to hear what you guys think so please please please review! Thank you for your time(:**

 **-Animaneya**


	5. SwampClan

Chapter Four: SwampClan

Silverpaw absentmindedly chewed on his frog. His sister, Lakepaw, and his brother, Darkpaw, were eating next to him. They were discussing the difference in the crouches used to catch voles and the occasional mouse that wandered into their territory.

Unlike his littermates, Silverpaw was training to be a medicine cat, not a warrior. He spent his time considering the purposes of different herbs for different wounds and illnesses. Whisperwind was constantly giving him surprise quizzes on the herbs and Silverpaw liked to be prepared.

"Hey you guys," Windpaw dropped down next to them. His dark silver pelt was coated in a thick layer of mud and he had weeds stuck out of his pelt. Silverpaw exchanged a glance with his littermates.

"What happened to you?" Darkpaw asked.

"Fighting lesson with Stormtail and Redheart. Then I had to clean out the elders den," he sighed. Windpaw's blue eyes were etched with fatigue and he chewed on his water vole with slow tired bites.

"You're fighting off double attackers already?" Lakepaw gasped. Windpaw nodded.

"Stoneheart said he'd let me start on that tomorrow," Darkpaw boasted.

"It's not easy," Windpaw shuddered. Silverpaw's heart reached out in sympathy for his other brother. It was hard for him to see any cat that was unhealthy or wounded, being his brother just made it worse.

"Maybe not for you, but it will be for me," Darkpaw puffed out his chest. Lakepaw rolled her eyes and smacked him with one light blue paw in the chest. He deflated and started gasping for air.

"You okay Darkpaw?" Silverpaw asked, hiding his laughter. Darkpaw glared at them as he regained his breath.

"Oh shut-up Silverpaw. You're lucky you don't have to fight," he snapped. Silverpaw flattened his ears.

"Hey, you know Silverpaw will fight for this clan if he needs to," Lakepaw smacked Darkpaw again. This time over the head. He fell on the ground with his paws wrapped around his head and his green eyes shut tight.

Windpaw grinned at Lakepaw and they high-tailed. Silverpaw grinned at his littermates. Darkpaw slowly released his head and sat back up. "I know, I'm sorry Silverpaw," he apologized. Darkpaw hung his great black head and Silverpaw could see the genuine regret in his eyes.

"It's ok Darkpaw," Silverpaw shrugged. "But the next time you get wounded or sick, don't come to me," he teased. Lakepaw and Windpaw giggled and Darkpaw glowered at them.

"Shut-up," he snapped, tackling Windpaw to the ground. Windpaw yelped and fell underneath is brother's paws.

"Don't forget me," Lakepaw joined the fight. She knocked Darkpaw off of Windpaw and helped the silver tom to his paws. Darkpaw landed on his feet and turned to face them, energy burning in his eyes.

Silverpaw could feel the urge to join them tingling his paws. He glanced at the medicine cat den. Luckily Whisperwind's silver pelt was nowhere to be seen. Smiling to himself he jumped next to Darkpaw. His brother's green eyes shone with surprise when he glanced over at his sudden arrival.

"I'll help you brother," he announced. Darkpaw nodded.

"You take Windpaw and I'll take Lakepaw," Darkpaw whispered with mock authority. Silverpaw knew he was letting Silverpaw fight Windpaw because he was tired and wouldn't be as tough as Lakepaw. Still, the silver tom looked like he could fight a fox single pawed if the need arose. "Ready?" Darkpaw asked. Silverpaw narrowed his eyes at his other brother then nodded. "Attack," Darkpaw cried.

Silverpaw tackled his brother to the ground. Windpaw's blue eyes flew wide with surprise. "Hey, I thought you didn't fight," he mewed.

"It's always good to know a few moves," Silverpaw shrugged, attempted to add a mischievous edge to his voice. He kept a hold of Windpaw with his back legs and pummeled his ears with his front paws. Windpaw sucked in and slipped out of Silverpaw's grip.

Jumping to his feet, he swiped his paw at Silverpaw's shoulder. Silverpaw just managed to dodge out of the way. He tried to knock Windpaw's feet out from under him, but Windpaw jumped over his outstretched paw and onto his shoulders causing Silverpaw to collapse on the ground.

Being much bigger and having more muscles, Windpaw was able to pin Silverpaw down with his front paws. Using his hind legs he pummeled Silverpaw's back. "No," Silverpaw laughed, trying to wiggle free. Despite his fatigue Windpaw held onto Silverpaw with shocking strength for such a young apprentice.

"We win," Lakepaw suddenly called. Windpaw paused and Silverpaw glanced out from under him. Lakepaw was perched on top of Darkpaw's back with her tail curled in the air. His brother was glaring out from under her, pure venom shone in his green eyes and his teeth were barred in an annoyed hiss. Lakepaw's eyes twinkled with amusement and her grin glowed with the victory.

"Oh yeah," Windpaw cheered, backing off of Silverpaw. Hoping off the ground Silverpaw spit out a mouthful of dirt.

"Thanks for that Windpaw," he flicked the silver tabby over the ear. Windpaw gave him a crooked smile.

"You're welcome. But you fight well," he paused, "for a medicine cat." Silverpaw gave him one last swipe over the ears that Windpaw easily dodged. The bigger apprentice laughed then returned to his water vole, his tiredness taking over once again.

Lakepaw and Darkpaw joined him, jumping back into their discussion of hunting crouches. Darkpaw's annoyance faded as he spoke, his interest in warrior skills taking over any bad feelings he had towards his sister and brother. Silverpaw smiled and waved goodbye with his tail then trotted to the medicine cat den.

The medicine cat den was a small cave that staid warm in leaf-bare and cool in green-leaf. Next to it was the elder's den which was an old willow tree that's branches touched the ground. On the other side of the medicine cats den was the leader's den. It was a hollowed out log. They didn't know why it was hollow, but for generations it was where the SwampClan leader stayed.

Across the camp was the warriors den, an old badger set, and the nursery, another cave with a little stream of water running through it. The apprentices lived in a patch of cattail plants on the side of camp. The plants were so tall and tangled they sheltered the apprentices from rain and snow and made it a comfortable place to sleep.

"Hello Silverpaw," Whisperwind mewed as he padded in.

"Hello Whisperwind," Silverpaw dipped his head to his mentor.

"What's the use of water mint?" she asked.

"We can use it for bellyaches," he mewed. Whisperwind nodded. Without another word she turned around and began to take inventory of the herb stock. Silverpaw sighed and settled in his nest. After getting comfortable he began to stroke his tongue over his silver pelt.

"What did you bring me to eat?" Whisperwind asked without looking at him. Silverpaw froze mid lick.

"Um," he glanced around nervously, unsure what he was looking for. It wasn't like some dead viper would appear in front of him.

"You better hurry. I'm quite hungry," she mewed knowingly. Silverpaw jumped up and raced out of the den to the freshkill pile.

************************************Page break*********************************

Chewy sat by the door of his human's apartment. His yellow eyes glared up at it and he flicked his tail back and forth irritably. "Let me out," he yelled once more, hoping to wake his humans. There was a loud thud in the neighboring room and Chewy braced himself for the appearance of his human.

Andrew stumbled out of his room, his brown hair was tussled from sleep and his eyes had bags under them. "Do you need to go outside Chewy?" he asked tiredly. Being a cat Chewy could only understand a few words, like his name and outside.

"Yes," Chewy mewed. Andrew shuffled over and scooped him up in his arms. At first Chewy protested with a loud wail then Andrew quieted him with a few pats. Chewy grumpily settled down and allowed Andrew to carry him outside.

He carefully set Chewy down in the garden outside the apartment. "Don't go too far," he scratched Chewy behind the ears. For a moment Chewy allowed himself to be doted. He enjoyed the warm sensation he got when Andrew's clumsy fingers rubbed against him, but there were more serious matters at hand. After a few moments he whisked around and jumped over fence that encircled the small paradise of plants.

Chewy landed on all fours on the sidewalk. For the most part it was empty, but there were a few humans scattered up and down the long stretch of pavement. The brown tom trotted down the sidewalk with determined steps. He knew exactly where he was going.

A few buildings down he turned down an alleyway. A door slammed next to him and Chewy froze as the light poured into the alleyway, catching him in its glow. His eyes widened and for a moment he was unsure of what to do. Catching sight of an overturned trashcan nearby he dove behind it and caught his breath. Calming down some he peaked out from his hiding place.

A young human girl fell through the open door. A large sack of their odd pelts landed next to her in the alley. She turned around and shouted something to the male human standing in the doorway. He yelled something back then slammed the door on the girl.

Chewy turned his back on the young girl. He had no interest in human affairs. Keeping to the shadows the long furred cat continued down the alleyway. In the distance he could hear dogs barking and then some cat screeched loudly, but he pressed on.

Finally Chewy exited the alley and stepped onto the street, now busy with humans. Following the flow of traffic Chewy found another garden, this one much larger than the one outside his building. The buildings surrounding it were far shorter than the others in the city, but were wider and grander. Fewer cars traveled down the street and fewer humans walked here. He knew it was for the wealthier humans.

Giving a mighty bound he jumped on top of the fence. He paused and surveyed the land to make sure there were no humans around to chase him out. The garden was full of lush green grass and there were rosebushes lining the fence that were just beginning to bloom. Several small trees were planted sporadically throughout the garden offering shade for days when the sun shone with unbearable strength.

Under the shade of the trees were several benches and even a small pond filled with speckled fish. Many tulips were planted near the water's edge and they drooped down as if trying to touch their reflections. From his perch above the garden he could see the familiar black pelt of his younger kittypet friend.

Without making a sound he jumped down into the garden and approached his friend from behind. As luck would have it, the wind was blowing towards Chewy, hiding his scent from Chili. Not bothering to crouch Chewy strolled up behind his friend and sat down.

"Good morning Chili," he mewed evenly. Chili's fur bristled and the young tom shot into the air with a startled screech. Chewy flinched at the sound, but chuckled in amusement.

"Chewy," the black-and-white tom gasped. His amber eyes were wide with shock, but his fur was beginning to flatten. "Quit sneaking up on me," he lashed his tail. Chewy's whiskers twitched at the tom's aggravation that Chewy was always able to surprise him.

"Be more observant," Chewy mewed. Chili rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure. Have you come to check on her?" he asked, changing the subject. Chewy nodded. "Follow me," Chili stood up and led the way away from the water and towards a magnolia bush. He slipped under the branches with Chewy at his heels.

Curled up in the soft grass was a skinny ginger she-cat. She looked up as they entered and her gaze hardened when she saw Chewy. "Hi Sarah," Chili mewed, his voice as friendly as ever. Sarah smiled warmly at him.

"Hi Chili. I heard you scream and wondered what happened to you. I was about to go look for you," she mewed.

"Just this old thing sneaking up on me," he gave a dismissive shrug and flicked Chewy's shoulder. Sarah pointedly avoided looking at Chewy. He knew why, but it still grieved him that she ignored him. All he tried to do was protect her, but he only seemed to hurt her.

"How are you?" Chewy asked. It was the first thing he'd said since he'd entered the den and it caused Sarah to meet his eyes.

"Fine. Not that you care," she added gruffly. Her green eyes held no warmth for him like they did for Chili.

"I'm sorry you think that," Chewy said softly. Sarah glared at him. The den grew into an awkward silence. Sarah and Chewy stared defiantly at each other while Chili watched silently. The silence was broken when Sarah's stomach growled loudly. Her eyes shone with embarrassment, but she still looked angry with him.

"I'll get some food," Chili offered quickly.

"I'll come with you," Chewy mewed. Chili nodded. Sarah said nothing but turned her back on the two toms. Together they padded out of the magnolia bush and back into the garden.

"So, how are we getting food?" Chili asked. Chewy gave him a sideways glance.

"We hunt," he mewed slowly. Chili nodded, suddenly looking embarrassed he hadn't realized that. Both of the toms opened their mouths to scent the air. The garden was strangely devoid of prey. Even the birds that nested in the trees were absent. "Let's try somewhere else," he decided after several minutes of finding nothing.

He led the way out of the garden and back onto the street. Choosing to avoid the humans he slipped down the side of the building and into a less crowded neighborhood. There were kids playing odd human games on the sidewalk. Something that involved throwing a rock and jumping in odd ways. It made absolutely no sense to the tom cat. The children squealed loudly and ran after the cats when they saw them.

"Run," Chewy ordered. He led the way down another alleyway. The sound of the children was fading away, but Chewy kept running down the next one and turned onto another one.

Finally they halted. Chili plopped onto the ground next to him and panted heavily. His amber eyes were half shut from exhaustion and Chewy could see the splashes of red behind him from his bleeding paws.

"Good run," he mewed to the young tom. Chili just nodded, lacking the energy to respond.

"Who's there?" a voice echoed down the alleyway. It was small and feminine. There was fear laced through the words.

Chewy and Chili glanced at each other. They knew it had to be a City Grounds cat. No kittypet would be scared of them. "Chewy and Chili," he announced. A shadow in the corner of his eyes flickered and Chewy glanced at it.

Chili gasped as thin yellow she-cat stepped out of the shadows. Her amber eyes were wide, betraying her fear of them. She raised her head like a challenge for them to attack her. Chewy knew the courage it took for her and he found respect dawning in him for this unknown cat.

"Your Sarah's father right?" the she-cat asked. Chewy nodded. "I have a message for her," the she-cat mewed.

"Yes?" Chewy asked. He could see Chili prick his ears in curiosity and lean forward to hear the message.

The she-cat's amber eyes darted around the alley and she sniffed the air before replying to him. "It happens tonight," she whispered. As soon as she was done she turned around and darted away.

"What happens tonight?" Chili asked. Chewy watched the cat disappear before turning to the younger tom.

"I have no idea," he mewed.

 **A/N:**

 **So the story continues…In case you didn't guess Chewy is named after Chewbacca from Star Wars. Chili is actually based off of one of my cats I used to have. All the other mentioned characters belong to their respected owners. This chapter could be considered a filler, but all the same it was necessary. To LightskyxDarkfeather I really appreciate the suggestions and will try to work on my detailing(: Lazerkat thank you very much for the compliment that made me smile(: Next chapter begins the rebellion. We get to see more interaction between Thorn and the City Grounds she-cats. Now please review! Thank you for reading!**

 **-Animaneya**


	6. Breaking Free

Chapter Five: Breaking Free

Thorn jumped in surprise as a large roaring beast rolled past him. His white fur fluffed up with alarm and his green eyes glanced up and down the hard black trail next to them, searching for any more monsters. Seeing none he shot across the odd hard path with Tumble at his heels. They stang upon impact with the thing and Thorn winced. Behind him Tumble let out a small gasp of surprise at the pain.

Thorn found comfort in the feel of his friend's pelt next to him. He didn't know what would happen if they got caught and he was happy he wouldn't have to face it alone.

"So what now?" Tumble asked. Thorn glanced around. They were on some sort of trail next to the hard black trail. This one was grey and was divided into separate blocks. It hurt his paws no less than the larger black path did. Huge human nests loomed next to them.

"Um," Thorn glanced around.

"Do you even know where we are?" Tumble demanded.

"The last time I was here was when I was just a kit. I don't remember it," Thorn hissed. Tumble rolled his eyes.

"Are you looking for Cora?" a quiet voice asked from the shadows of an alley next to them. They spun around to see a creamy-white she-cat hunched over next to a cardboard box. Her yellow eyes were wide and watched them carefully.

"Yes. I'm her brother, Thorn," Thorn stepped forward and mewed. She let out a relieved sigh and stood up.

"Good. I suppose you're here to see her?" she checked. They nodded. "I'll take you to her," the small she-cat turned and began to trot away. Thorn and Tumble glanced at each other then followed her into the darkness.

The she-cat led them through many twists and turns and down lots of smaller passageways that Thorn would have never noticed on his own. The moon and stars were completely invisible above them. Lights from surrounding nests were the only way they could see and the twisting trail was beginning to give him a headache. The scents were so confusing the turns so great in number he knew he'd never find his way back out of there without the help of this strange she-cat.

"So, what's your name?" Tumble asked as they rounded a corner.

The she-cat glanced back at him before answering. "I'm Fennel." Tumble twitched his ears at the name, but there was no real reaction from him. Thorn didn't care. He willed Fennel to move faster, he needed to see his sister. The last image he'd seen of her face was scared in his mind. Cora's amber eyes were opened wide with fear, her tabby pelt fluffed up against the biting chill of the wind. Her pitiful cry of his name still echoed in Thorn's ears. He shuddered.

Suddenly Fennel froze at the corner of a building. She peaked around then looked back at them. Slowly she stalked forward. Tumble gave Thorn a confused look before following her. Thorn was on his heels.

At the end of the alley a dingy cardboard box stood by itself. There were shadows inside, the moving forms of cats.

"They're here," Fennel's voice was quiet whisper. For a moment the shadows froze, then a ginger head popped outside.

"Get in here," she hissed. "Sarah and Lantern aren't here yet." She beckoned them forward with her tail. Fennel didn't hesitate to listen. Not wanting to be left alone in the darkness of the city the boys followed her.

Inside the box was filled with young she-cats. Thorn recognized Mint and her friend from the Gully. The ginger she-cat was sitting by them with a young tortoiseshell. In the far corner one other she-cat rested. She was a pale tabby that made Thorn's heart stop.

"Thorn?" her voice was soft. She took a hesitant step forward. She was taller and her fur was longer, but her paws were still small. Her amber eyes glowed with youth and there was such a dainty and fragile look to her all Thorn wanted to do was wrap himself around her as a shield from this terrible world. "Brother?" she titled her head just slightly. Thorn swallowed.

"Cora?" he breathed.

The sudden flood of joy that filled her eyes was beautiful. She tackled him, nearly ripping apart the small box in the process. The other trainees grumbled in annoyance, but there was no real anger.

"Oh Thorn. I've missed you so much," his sister licked his cheek and Thorn smiled. His chest was going to explode with the happiness inside him.

"I've missed you too. I've spent my days by the City Grounds border hoping I'd see you."

Cora buried her small head into his white chest fur. Her purr was so loud Thorn was momentarily worried it would wake the surrounding humans.

When they finally sat up and looked at each other Thorn was reminded of Firefly's words. "Wait. I thought you were sick?" he asked. The she-cats looked at each other then they all turned to Cora. She glanced at her paws.

"We needed an excuse to make you come here," she mewed. Thorn tilted his head. Next to him Tumble twitched his tail.

"Why?" Thorn asked.

Cora hesitated.

Before she could continue there was a voice from outside. "Are they here yet?" another female hissed. All eyes turned to the entrance of the box. Fennel crouched down to look out.

"It's Sarah and Lantern," her voice was relieved. She stuck her head outside. "Everyone's accounted for."

"Then it's time," an older female voice mewed. Fennel wiggled outside. She was followed by Mint and the ginger she-cat. Thorn stopped at the entrance before anyone else could leave.

"What's going on?" he demanded. The remaining trainees looked to Cora. She sighed.

"We're starting a revolution Thorn," her voice was low, but Thorn could pick up the defiance in it. For the first time he noticed several scars running along his sister's side. He knew what they were from immediately. Toms, Tree Ground toms. Thorn held back the sickening feeling that was over taking his stomach.

"A revolution?" Tumble repeated Cora's words. "Are you crazy? That's like asking to be killed!" Cora glanced at him for the first time.

"Who're you?"

"The name's Tumble. I'm your brother's best friend and at times his guardian. Times like now where I'm gonna drag him by his tail back to the Tree Grounds," Tumble stepped forward, his blue eyes dark. Thorn stepped away from him.

"No Tumble. I'm staying. You may guard me, but I've gotta guard Cora," he forced as much strength and age into his voice as he could. There would be no life for him if he didn't help his sister. It was his job as a brother. "Come on, let's go," he ducked out of the box before Tumble could argue. He was surprised to find not just two older she-cats standing with the trainees, but also two toms.

He knew immediately that they were not from the Tree Grounds. He had never seen the long haired brown tom, nor his black and white friend. Their stomachs were much to round, their pelts too silky and clean. By the way the trainees looked at them he knew they hadn't either. Thorn could only guess they lived with the two-legs around them.

"You must be Thorn," the ginger she-cat mewed. He nodded. "My name is Sarah and this is Lantern. Our surprise guests for the night are Chewy and Chili," she gestured to each cat in turn. Thorn blinked at them. He didn't know how to respond. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to talk. There were so many things going on in his mind.

"We can't waste any time. Let's go," Chewy's voice was deep. His yellow eyes glowed in the dark, watching Thorn carefully. The others rose at his words, lashing their tails in anticipation. The air seemed to crackle with excitement. Thorn didn't realize the she-cats wanted to leave so badly. As he stood there he noticed that each she-cat woar her own scars much like Cora's. Images of Rudder, Dust, and Fox came to his mind and he shuddered. Cora walked to his side, her amber eyes alight with life. She was almost as tall as him now and she kneaded the ground anxiously.

Sarah led the way out of the alley. Most of the trainees were directly behind her. Lantern followed, keeping watch over them. Chewy and Chili brought up the rear. Thorn only looked back once. He could see Tumble sitting by the box, watching them leave through slitted eyes.

Thorn was thankful the she-cats seemed to know where they were going. The maze of alleys and street was baffling to him. He didn't know how anyone could live there.

After they had crossed much land he noticed how the buildings seemed to thin out, almost like the trees at the edge of the forest. He hoped that meant it was almost the edge of the city. Sarah quickened the pace.

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice was feminine. Thorn froze. Next to him Cora bristled.

A skinny ginger she-cat leapt down from the window of a nearby building. She landed on her feet in front of Sarah, blocking the exit of the alley. As she did so several shadows flickered at the edge of Thorn's vision. He glanced around and to his horror discovered they were surrounded by she-cats. A large mottled grey she-cat gave him an evil grin. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh look Cider. There's a tom with them," the mottled she-cat flickered her tail towards Thorn.

"And house cats," a white she-cat hissed.

Cider looked over them with cold eyes. "What exactly are you trying to do tonight Sarah? First you let your father save you from your duty as a she-cat and now here you are sneaking around with a bunch of trainees and a Tree Grounds tom." Sarah barred her teeth at her.

"Move aside," she hissed.

"No," Cider attempted to sound lazy, but the tension in her voice was obvious. These cats wanted a fight.

There was a grey blur that streaked in front of them then Cider flew back against the wall. "Run," Tumble screamed at them. Sarah shoved Mint forward. The other trainees pelted after her. Thorn made sure Cora was in front of him then he ran with them. The she-cats were taken by surprise and it took them a moment to charge after them.

Chewy and Chili were still in the back and Thorn turned around in just enough time to see Chili be tackled by a dappled she-cat. Chewy pulled her off of him and she turned on him instead. The mottled she-cat from earlier pounced on Chili and he let out a fearful cry. Thorn glanced at Cora, she was still running. Sighing he turned around and jumped in to help the black-and-white tom.

He batted at her with unsheathed claws until there was blood dripping down her side. She gave an angry yowl then whipped around to face him. Thorn dodged her blow and nipped her thick grey leg. Chili wiggled out from underneath her and bit down on her hind leg. The she-cat screamed and kicked him away. Thorn gathered his strength and gave her one good shove so she fell into the wall. He turned around and found that the she-cats had caught up to the trainees and a wicked battle was taking place on the light grey trail by the alley's entrance. He hurried towards them to help.

Tumble was locked in a deathly combat with Cider, for once his blue eyes weren't filled with humor. Honestly Thorn found his friend terrifying. His claws dripped with her blood and were locked into her chest. His teeth were stained red and his fur was ripped out in great grey clumps.

There was a mighty battle cry behind him and Thorn turned to see a dark brown she-cat run to join the fight. To his surprise she went straight for Cider, knocking the cat away from Tumble and into a cardboard box.

"Spider," the dappled she-cat from before hissed at the newcomer. "We should've known you'd be involved in this." Spider narrowed her eyes at the she-cat.

She didn't speak, instead she slashed her claws across her cheek. The she-cat howled in pain and tackled her. Tumble leapt to his feet and joined in the mess. Thorn looked away, his eyes searching for Cora.

He found her pinned under a large white she-cat. Thorn hissed and shoved her off of his sister. "Run," he growled. Cora hesitated. "Run," he yelled. She jumped to her feet and scampered away. Thorn threw the she-cat against a trash can and followed his sister.

"Just get out," he yelled. "Run." A ginger trainee broke away from her attacker and took off after Cora. Chewy grabbed Sarah by the scruff and dragged her away from the fight. The she-cat continued to claw and kick even as her father pulled her away. Chili and Lantern limped after them. Thorn waited until he saw Tumble break away then he turned tail and ran.

Not knowing where to go he kept Chewy and Sarah in his sights. They ran with an impossible strength and Thorn had to push himself to keep up. The two older cats ran right to the edge of the city and then out of it. Still they didn't slow. Thorn was too distracted to look around at where they were. To one side the trees of his home grew proud and strong, to the other the soft rolling hills turned into rough rocky mountains. Chewy and Sarah headed down the middle.

When the ground underfoot grew soft and mossy they slowed their pace to an even trot. However they didn't come to a complete stop until they had reached a small dip in the land, similar to the Gully with pretty willow trees along the edge and everything. A stream ran by a few fox lengths away.

Cora ran to Thorn when they arrived.

"Where is everyone?" she demanded.

Thorn glanced around. Chili was panting by a tree and Lantern had collapsed next to him. The ginger trainee was licking her wounds close by and Chewy was watching Sarah drink from the stream. Tumble stood next to Thorn. There was no one else.

"This is it," he answered. "I guess the others just didn't make it." Cora looked devastated.

"We have to go back for them," she started to head back for the city, but Thorn stopped her.

"No. No one's going anywhere until I hear the full explanation of what the heck is going on," he growled. Chewy glanced at him. Thorn met his gaze with determination.

Before anyone could speak a dark brown head popped out from between the trees. "Cora," she gasped. "You guys made it!" She whisked back inside and Thorn heard her call to more cats. She appeared again and ran out from under the fronds of the willow trees. She was followed by a tabby tom, a grey tom, and a tortoiseshell she-cat with silver tabby stripes.

"Hey Rue," Cora greeted her friend.

The other three cats didn't speak. The tabby tom approached Lantern. She struggled to sit up, but he shook his head. Thorn watched in fascination as he inspected her wounds. "That must be Wheat," Tumble whispered. Thorn nodded. He had heard about the healer that resided outside the rouge groups. Neither Rudder or Falcon attempted to force him to join their groups, but let him leave in peace as long as he didn't withhold help in healing their sick and injured.

"Are you hurt?" the grey tom asked. Thorn shook his head. The tom looked to Tumble. He shrugged.

"Nothin time won't heal." With a silent nod the tom moved on.

Thorn and Tumble sat side by side as the three cats checked everyone's wounds. They applied some herbs and gave some instructions then went to wash their paws in the stream. Thorn watched them go then sighed. Tumble glanced at him. "We just started a rebellion."

 **A/N:**

 **So this turned out better than I thought it would. Still not the best it could've been, but not as bad as I thought it was going to be so yay! Now things will start to get interesting. Gotta wait to see how Rudder reacts to this event. At the moment Falcon and the Mountain Grounds cats aren't involved so you don't really get to see much of them for a few more chapters. They are still very important, but at the moment they're just chillin. Next chapter we are back at the clans for the gathering. It's from Smoldy's pov. Thanks to LightskyxDarkfeather for reviewing! Sorry about the cliffhanger's I like putting those in my stories haha. Please review(:**

 **P.S. which of the rogue groups would you rather live in?**


	7. Gathering

Chapter Six: Gathering

Smolderstripe swaggered into the sandy clearing around the Golden Stump. He watched with envy as the three leaders nodded to each other before jumping up to sit on its smooth surface. _One day that will be me_ , he thought longingly of the future. _Smolderstar_. It was all he'd ever wanted. He was born to be a nine lived leader.

"Smolderpaw," a young male voice called. Smolderstripe turned to see his friend from Duskclan.

"Swiftpaw," Smolderstripe smiled and bounded over to sit next to the golden and black tom. "It's actually Smolderstripe now," he corrected as he sat down. Swiftpaw smiled.

"I'm Swifttail now," he grinned.

"Interesting name," Smolderstripe mumbled. Swifttail rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations to you too," he nudged him. Smolderstripe could feel his chest swelling with pride. How wonderful it was to receive praise for his new name.

"No fair. Did you become a warrior?" a new voice asked. Smolderstripe and Swifttail turned to see four apprentices approaching them. He recognized them instantly. Silverpaw, Lakepaw, Windpaw, and Darkpaw of Stormclan, his younger friends. As they settled down by him Bluepaw trotted over.

"Yes he did. You're looking at Smolderstripe," she flicked her tail at him. Smolderstripe sat up straighter. He deserved ever second of this. The young apprentices looked up at him enviously.

"And Swifttail," his friend added. Smolderstripe allowed himself to flick his ear in annoyance. He didn't like Swifttail trying to steal his lime light.

Smokestar called the gathering to begin before they could compliment his new name. Irritably Smolderstripe turned to look up at his father. "Emberclan is faring well this new-leaf. We have started out this new season with a new warrior. My son has earned the name of Smolderstripe and is now a full member of the clan." Forgetting all about his anger Smolderstripe stood up tall and proud as the clans cheered his name. He could feel his white fur glowing in the moon light and knew he looked stunning. He was disappointed when the cheers died down and he had to return to his seat.

"Starclan has also blessed our queen Ashstep with three healthy kits; Redkit, Rockkit, and Fawnkit. Joining her in the nursery is our young warrior Frecklefoot." Smokestar sat back down on the Golden Stump to signal he was finished. Goldenstar stood next.

"Duskclan is also welcoming a new warrior tonight. Swifttail has completed his training and earned his new name." Swifttail stood next to Smolderstripe and sheepishly accepted his praise. Smolderstripe grumbled under his breath. "My mate Moontail has gifted me with two beautiful kits; Foxkit and Lightkit." Once again there were many congratulatory murmurs from the clans. "We chased a fox into the mountains recently. Your patrols should keep a lookout," he warned Smokestar. The Emberclan leader nodded as the black leader sat down.

Cricketstar stood now. The lithe brown she-cat turned her luminous yellow eyes on the crowd of cats beneath her. "Swampclan is thriving with unmatchable strength. The prey is abundant this new-leaf and our nursery is full. Moonshine has joined Stormleaf with her three kits; Mistkit, Hawkkit, and Lightningkit."

"Our apprentices are showing extreme promise as they continue to train and even our warriors are learning more and more as the days go by," she continued. "Our lives are well." With that the brown leader ended the gathering.

Smolderstripe glared at her as she jumped down from the Stump. He didn't like how she had spoken of her clan having unmatchable strength and fertility. It was a clear challenge to the other clans. Even though there was peace now he had the suspicion she might be ending it soon.

His father called together the clan, summoning Smolderstripe from his murky thoughts. He dipped his head in farewell to the apprentices and Swifttail then he and Bluepaw made their way to the other Emberclan warriors. His father appraised him when he arrived. "How was your first gathering as a warrior?"

"Wonderful," Smolderstripe smiled. Smokestar nodded happily.

"Let's head out Emberclan," he turned and charged out of the sandy clearing and back towards their mountainous home.

 **A/N:**

 **I didn't reread this chapter to look for any errors like I have the other ones so I'm very sorry if there were mistakes made. I'm also sorry for its shortness. I'm going on vacation tomorrow so we've been pretty busy around here trying to get ready. But anyways because I will be gone I won't have computer access so I won't be updating for a while. The exact number of days is uncertain but I'll try to update as soon as I get home! Thanks to LightskyxDarkfeather for reviewing. Also just thanks to all of you for reading. Now please review(:**


	8. Recruits

Chapter Eight: Recruits

Spider let her gaze travel over the group of cats in front of her. She had arrived late after them with another trainee. She thought her name was Mint. When they arrived the others were already forming a camp by the Healer's Nook. The healer welcomed them openly; they had his support in this. He and his fellow healers spared no herbs in their attempt to heal them. For that Spider was grateful. Her wounds still stung, but the pain had receded greatly.

When they had all been thoroughly patched up there was a newcomer. A young queen living in the meadow nearby with the other queens and kits had come to visit her friend who was currently asleep in Wheat's nook.

She took one look at the battle weary cats and attempted to turn tail and run. Spider and Thorn stopped her and drug her back down to be spoken with. She was called Berry and after they explained what they were doing and what had happened she begged to join. For an explanation she told them her mate was Dust. That was all they needed to know.

She left with Sarah and Chewy at dawn to visit the other nursing queens, positive they would join as well. Spider licked one paw thoughtfully. She wasn't entirely sure what exactly she was joining. This group of trainees and beaten she-cats was no army. There had been whispers of the words rebellion and revolution around the camp, but Spider couldn't believe that was true. She just wanted out. She wanted to be away from the toms and away from the city. A war was not on her agenda.

In the nest closest to her Tumble was sleeping off the worst of his wounds. Besides herself and Lantern the young grey tom had suffered the worst from the battle. Cider had left him with many scars to remember her by.

Cora was asleep in the nest next to him. Spider watched as her trainee's chest rose and fell as she breathed. Her brother's nest was empty as was Chili's. Spider had seen them leave earlier with Sky, the grey healer, and could only guess they went hunting. In their absence Lantern and Spider were the only cats with a fighting history left. Lantern was still asleep so Spider took it upon herself to watch over the camp.

Wheat had yet to emerge from his nook so Spider guessed he was dealing with Berry's friend from inside. The third healer, Willow, was hunting for herbs by the stream. Spider made sure to keep her in her peripheral vision.

Spider leapt to her feet and whirled around with claws unsheathed at the sound of paw steps behind her. To her relief it was just Sarah. Her eyes fell on Spider and the sleeping cats. They were ringed with excitement. It made Spider's stomach twist just slightly.

"The nursing queens are thrilled with the idea. They want to move in with us! We need help carrying some of the kits. Can you wake Mint so we can go help them?" she asked, trotting down the gentle slope towards her.

"Move in with us?" Spider echoed. "We aren't living in anything," she pointed out. Sarah shrugged.

"Like in our camp. I mean if we're gonna start a rebellion we should really all live in one place. It's safer that way," Sarah corrected herself. Spider almost flinched at the word rebellion. She bit her tongue and instead rose to gently prod Mint awake. Sarah woke Cora as well as Ginger, the third trainee. The older ginger she-cat explained to them what they were doing then bounded out of the hollow. The three trainees yawned and blinked sleep from their eyes before hurrying after her.

Spider sighed. She glanced around. Nobody would notice if she just slipped away now. She would be miles away before they realized what had happened. She could do it, she could escape the Tree Ground toms. Her paws itched to run, but she hesitated. It wouldn't be right to just leave them.

Shaking her head at herself Spider ran after Sarah and the trainees. She would have to wait to leave; do what she could to help then go before things got too messy.

****************************************Page break*****************************

Thorn walked back to the Healer's Nook with a fat pigeon in his jaws. Chili had several mice hanging out of his mouth by their tails and Sky was dragging along a rabbit. The healer had shown them a patch of forest that grew separate from the rest of the wood where the healers caught most of their food. It was outside the Tree Grounds and safe.

When they trio reached the top of the hollow Thorn just stopped himself from dropping his pigeon.

There were cats everywhere. And kits! As he gazed down at them Tumble padded towards him. "Nice catch Thorn!" he eyed the pigeon hungrily. An angry red scar ran down one leg and he winced when he used it, but Tumble still wore a smile. Thorn twitched his ears below them, unable to talk.

"Oh yeah, we have more, um recruits I guess. Not sure what use they'll be, I mean they're all queens and kits. Still you'd think they're seasoned fighters the way Sarah is acting. That she-cat is all into this whole rebellion idea," Tumble shook his head. Thorn's jaws were starting to ache from the pigeon so he started down the slope and dropped it by his nest. Cora was washing herself as he approached but she looked up and smiled when he dropped the bird by her.

"Yum," she purred and sniffed it.

"I call first bite," Tumble leaned down and took a giant munch out of the bird. Cora eyed him before taking her own bite. Thorn settled into his nest before he tucked into his bird. He watched the activity around him as he ate. Cora tried to explain what had happened while he was gone.

"The new queens are Berry," she pointed to the pale grey she-cat from the night before, "Sunflower," this she-cat was bright golden with ginger tabby markings, "Nut," a brown she-cat, "Bella," she was a pretty black she-cat with one white paw, "and Sprite." The final she-cat was fluffy and white with blue eyes.

"What about the kits?" Thorn asked, eyeing a dusty golden she-kit with brown eyes. The little scrap of fur was peaking out from Sunflower's nest.

"I don't know them yet," Cora swallowed her last bite of pigeon and licked her muzzle. Thorn chewed thoughtfully on his food and gazed at the new cats. Most of the queens were looking around uneasily and their kits were staring out with wide eyes. One tom caught Thorn's eye. He was a ginger and golden kit with bright yellow eyes. Instead of cowering in his nest he was strutting across the ground towards Chili and Lantern. They were each tucked into a mouse.

As Thorn watched the little thing grabbed the tail of one of Chili's mice and started to tug it back towards his nest. Chili wasn't paying attention so the kit got away with it. Swallowing his bite Thorn stood up and padded over to the tom.

"Hungry?" he asked. The kit didn't squeal in surprise as he was expecting it just looked up at him with defiant yellow eyes.

"Obviously," he hissed.

"You could've just asked for the mouse," Thorn pointed out. "You didn't have to steal."

"Dust said you never ask for help you just take what's yours," the little kit growled. Thorn felt his stomach turn. This little devil of a kit was Dust's child. He stared up at Thorn with an almost contempt look on his face as he took in Thorn's dubious expression. "Have anything else to say?" he demanded.

"No," Thorn mumbled. The kit grabbed the mouse and finished dragging it back to his nest. A dark grey tom kit was waiting for him with a pale grey she-kit. The two toms dug into the mouse only letting the she-kit eat when they had finished what they wanted. Thorn had to bite back his disgust. Feeling an odd surge of anger he walked back to his sister and Tumble. They watched his approach with mild interest.

Both pricked their ears as he plopped onto the grass next to them. "So?" Tumble mewed.

"Dust's son," Thorn explained. "It seems he believes in the way of his father." Cora looked over at the kits thoughtfully.

"Those must be Berry's kits. She said her mate was Dust." An idea struck Thorn so suddenly it was frightening.

"She has to leave," he growled, jumping to his feet. Tumble and Cora looked up in surprise. "Dust will not let his kits go without a fight. By now the she-cats must have warned Rudder about us. The first thing they'll do is check the Queen's Meadow. When they find it empty they'll come straight here. Dust will rip us apart to get his son." Cora looked terrified, Tumble only nodded in agreement. The two young toms didn't hesitate to find the grey queen. She was talking to Chewy and Sarah with two other queens.

"Berry," Tumble called her name as they approached. The five cats looked up in surprise. The fear that shone in Berry's eyes broke Thorn's heart and he stumbled, but when he thought of Cora's fearful expression he pushed on.

"You have to leave," Thorn ordered. She blinked and opened her mouth to respond, but Chewy beat her to it.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded. His deep voice was like a clap of thunder over the peaceful meadow. All the cats who were nestled around Healer's Nook turned to watch the confrontation. Even Wheat's head poked out of his den. Thorn didn't back down.

"Dust's only desire is to rule the Tree Grounds. His kit is his ticket to do that. We have his kit so we are an obstacle to getting what he wants. Dust deals with his obstacles in the worst possible ways." Thorn could see the older tom knew what he meant as soon as he said it. He felt a rush of relief knowing he must agree with him.

"She stays," the tom growled. Thorn's relief vanished.

"She can't stay," he gasped. "We'll die keeping his kits here!" Chewy narrowed his eyes at him then turned to address the rest of the cats. He raised his head and when he spoke he was talking to them all.

"Last night we started a revolution against the reign of the Tree Grounds toms. They have spent far too long tormenting their she-cats and causing scars inside and outside. Last night was no act of passion, it was an act of war! As of then we are at war with them. We are rebels! No matter how small our numbers we will fight back!" the tom lashed his tail and unsheathed his claws. A ripple went through the crowd. It was fear. Next to them Sarah leapt to her feet, fur bristled and eyes wild.

"No," she yowled. "Look at you cowering like terrified mice! We were born for this! I've spent my whole life suffering at the claws of the Tree Grounds toms. I say no more! I will fight them with or without you. If I die I will die a free she-cat!" the power behind her voice was invigorating. Her eyes shone and Thorn knew every word she spoke was true.

"I will fight," Lantern called.

"Me too," Ginger mewed. Mint and Cora stood next to them. Thorn glanced at Tumble then the two of them stood as well. Two queens still sat. Berry looked at them in surprise.

"This seems like it's purely a war against the Tree Grounds toms. What about the Mountain Lands? Life isn't easy there either," Nut mewed, attempting to defend herself and Sprite.

Chewy nodded. "We'll defend you with our lives. Any wrong done to you will be righted. We will not back down! It's a war we're calling for!"

Now all the cats stood, their tails lashing in excitement. Wheat and the healers nodded with them. Even Thorn himself felt power surging in him. He couldn't deny that he was longing to rake his claws over Fox's face.

Only one cat sat. She watched them with an unreadable expression. Thorn recognized her as Spider. One of their saviors the night before. He wanted to confront her, but before he could move another voice echoed through the little nook.

"And a war you shall have."


End file.
